Note to self: take charisma training
by arillovesyou22
Summary: "Are you trying to seduce me?" I utter out. And I promptly regret it. Note to Self: acquire publishing supervisor for mouth.


**I decided to take a brief, really, really brief, break from 'How to Rock a Tomboy,' and decided to type something up. I don't own anything, for the record. All rights go to their respectful owners. **

**One shot for all the Zevie lovers. Okay. Let's get started:**

Note to self: take charisma training.

Stevie:

"Grapes or apples?"

"Grapes."

"Green or black?"

"Green."

"Blueberries or strawberries?"

"Strawberries."

"Dogs or cats?"

"Cats," I gave Zander a dull expression while piercing my tongue out in disgust. He chuckles and messed with my hair more while I gape at my ceiling.

"Next," Zander demands amiably.

"Fall or winter?"

"Neither."

"You can't say neither, you have to pick one!"

"And I pick neither." I stared him down and after a while I gave up.

_Note to self: create different game to play with Zander, since he sucks at it._

"Fine, black or purple?"

"Purple."

I whistled and mouth 'wow.' He only blinks, and I lastly respond, "how masculine."

He glared. I held my hands up in submission and said:

"Couch or bench?"

"Bench."

"Boats or cars?"

"Cars"

"Typical." I huff, "Guns or roses?"

"Roses."

"Well with that answer I guess I your masculine side is returned," I say derisively.

I smirk when his hands are hauling my hair a bit while open-handedly earning me a heartening yet scornfully sarcastic glare.

_Note to self: take picture of Zander's eyes. They're beautiful._

"Paris Hilton or Megan Fox?" I named the most known for the male fantasy realm, respectively.

He grunts, thinking for a moment, "Paris."

I chuckle and think a moment, "Molly or Grace?"

"…You."

I freeze. I don't know why I do. I look up at him. My head was in his lap, as his legs were sprawled out over my bed, him messing with my hair.

He grins, "You." He repeats quieter.

_Note to self: tease Zander about his exceedingly cliché, yet loving moments in the future._

I only beam at his answer and return my position back on his lap. I can't help that hopeless romantic me coming out with flips bouncing off my stomach that makes my hormones go wild.

We're silent for a moment. The radio's softly playing an orchestra song I don't recognize, but I promptly adore due to the high amount of bass solos.

"Hey Zander?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"Why me?"

He doesn't say anything at first, and I wonder if I shoulder have recurrence it, or should have remained a bit blunter with it. "Because I like you," he says nonchalantly.

"But, you've been with a million girls." I state.

"A million and four, actually," he says slyly. I hit him. Then he utters, "Nevertheless I haven't been in a lot of relationships. Only one: this one."

I sigh, "But this isn't real."

"How?"

"Because in another week from now, you'll be crushing on Rebecca, what's- her- name, and I'll be back gawking at Justin Cole." I say, sitting up from his lap, my back to him.

He traverses over to face me, "What would make it real then?" he asks.

I can sense myself surfacing beet red. Why do his stupid eyes have to be so stupidly captivating? "I don't know." I say. "What would you do?"

"I asked you first," he chuckles. I feel his palm consecutively running up and down my forearm. Desire shadows every touch.

"I asked you second."

"Stop avoiding the question." He tells me with a chortle.

"Uh… erm... It's like… you know… and then… yeah." I stammer out, my body head to toe in flushed humiliation.

_Note to self: Come up with better comeback._

He laughs, "That was descriptive." the sarcasm flowing from his voice.

"Well, I'm confused." I remark frankly.

"What is it that's confusing you?" he asks. He's enjoying this: my mortification, and forthrightly, I'm not sure _why_ I'm chastened in the first place. I'm dating Zander- er- sort of. He'll rub his hand up and down my arm, tell me I look pretty, and tell me he likes me. But, I wouldn't call us a couple. _We're not Facebook official._

I blink hastily. Why on earth is Zander approximately two inches from my face, rubbing my arm, lying on my bed? He has whichever gone crazy, which is probable, or he's up to something, also probable… it's most likely a combination.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I utter out. And I promptly regret it. Who _shouts_ stuffs comparable to that? I mean, perhaps people reasonably _think that_ occasionally, but who essentially speaks it _out loud_?

_Note to Self: acquire publishing supervisor for mouth._

Zander pauses, and then larks mischievously, "Apparently not very well. You're one conceited little thing, you know that?" he raises a brow at me, his smirk reforming a laugh.

I sit up, scoffing. "_I'm_ conceited? How many times have you looked in the mirror today?" I ask, crossing my hands over my chest like I won. Because I trapping him a corner with my words, and he can't escape me because he _knows _I'm right.

"Hey, I'm not the one who thinks that every person who's nice to me is trying to seduce me." He declares with a snort. "But I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to?"

I scoff at him.

That ass…

"You're full of it," I mumble with a minor chortle. "And I do not think that!" I say warily, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, here we can't even have a simple conversation without you bringing it up." he says.

"But- but you're on my bed! And you're touching me and all close and…" I'm tense. _Why am I tense around him?_

He snorts a laugh again, "Just because someone sits next to you, it doesn't mean they want to sleep with you, Stevie," he scolds with a scornful tone.

"I _know_ that." I say, pouting.

He grins. He sure is fond of my discomfort, isn't he? "Now, Stevie, I'm going to sit up, and I might be near you, but I'm not trying to seduce you." He pursues his lips, his hands in surrender as if he was caught trying to molest me in some way.

_Note to self: bang head against the wall._

I blush,"Uggh! Zander knock it off," I punch him in the gut.

He sits up and is undeniably near me. But I refuse say anything ever again, indubitably.

"I'm going to put my arm around you, just to demonstrate to you, I'm not seducing you." He scorns being solemn, and I sense myself flush harder, if that was even possible.

"You're ridiculous." I say, turning my head from him. "I'm going to get you back," I mummer to myself_. _

He puts an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Stevie." he murmurs. I turn my head to him, "I'm going to kiss you, but I'm not trying to seduce you." He says a bit delicately and tenderly like.

"Oh ha- ha…" I mock a laugh, pushing his ribs, assertively thrusting him away from me.

I didn't think he would do it.

But he does.

Unhurried and easy, kisses me on the lips, sketching it out like I'm the finest savoring thing he's consumed all day. His permitted hand runs over my hair, and down my face, and to my shoulder and thrusts to my back.

If he wasn't trying to seduce me, he's doing an openly crappy job, seeing as how I'm lying on my back with him on top of me on my bed while he gropes me.

And the front door opens and I hear my mom walk in and call for me. And in just like, .02 seconds, Zander is off of me and resting on the chair at my desk, while I'm still gasping and wheezing for oxygen on the bed, he's as clam as can be.

_Note to self: buy a lock. With a security system…_

"Stevie?" My mom unbolts the entrance and treasures me with my bass that Zander tossed at me. She looks between us. "Hi, Zander how are you?"

He takes insufficient amount of breaths before he responds. Not so in shape after all, are we Zander? "I'm doing well, Ms. Baskara, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks. What are you guys up to?" she darts her eyes around the room.

"We're writing a new song." I say, holding up my bass.

Mom eyes me all-knowingly and says, "Okay, well I'm going to pick your brother up," she sighs, "his car broke down at work. I'll see you guys in a few?"

"Yeah, we'll be here." I say.

"Yes ma'am." Zander says.

I play a few chords pending I catch Mom leave, and then I glower at Zander. "Would you _please_ stop jumping on top of me?"

He shrugs, "See you at school?" he asks.

"That's it?" I virtually shriek, standing up. I can't consider he's going to essentially do me, then just leave me without as much as a kiss goodbye. Not that I famine it. Or care for him to kiss me, because that's utterly gross.

"What? You still think I'm trying to seduce you?" he raises his brows, a foot out the door with a playful smirk.

_Note to self: seach something unbelievably embarrassing about Zander Robbins to overshadow him. _

I blush, and look away, "no." I say stubbornly with a hint of a scowl.

He smiles, hiking over and kissing me on top of my head, "I'll see you later."

I nod, "Wait! One last one?"

He sighs but grins, so I endure, "guitar or ukulele?"

He stares blankly at me. He waits for a moment, thinking it through, "bass." He replies before leaving.

I grin.

_Note to self: Keep current game, and have them frequently. _

**Just a baby one-shot. I was thinking about this for a while now, review? Thank you loves!**


End file.
